No more and I mean it
by BlackRosenThorne
Summary: “No sir…you done got me pregnant…no more.”...please review


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARATERS…ONLY Koi, Kira, Shuki, Hazel and Ester (please don't hate me!)

"Sasuke what are you doing?" yelled Naruto across the house.

"Nothing…" purred his lover, Sasuke. "Naruto…come here baby…I want to talk to you…" he called.

"Okay…where are you?"

"In the dining room." Replied Sasuke. Naruto left the kitchen and walked around the Uchiha mansion to the dinning room.

"Yeah dear?"

"Come here and sit in my lap."

"…okay…" Naruto went and sat in Sasuke's lap. "Yes?"

"Close your eyes I have a gift for you"

"M'kay!!" Naruto said as he closed his eyes. Sasuke took out the ring box and opened it.

"Naruto Uzumaki will you marry me?"

"OHMYGAWD! Sasuke yes!" Naruto squealed. Sasuke slipped the ring on Naruto's finger. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a happy smirk…

"What? OH NO NONE OF THAT TILL THE HONEYMOON!!" yelled Naruto.

"Fine…but can I have a kiss...at least?"

"I can do that." Naruto leaned into Sasuke and placed his lips on sasuke's. They sat like that for what seemed like forever. Finally they broke the kiss. Naruto got up…

"Where are you going?" asked Sasuke all sad and innocent…

"I need to go to the market…want to come?"

"Sure I can flaunt off my fiancée…" said Sasuke laughingly. They both grabbed their coats.

While they were at the market Sasuke held naruto's hand with their fingers intertwined. When People thought it disgusting Sasuke would just shoot them a glare.

"Hey Naruto…What's up?" asked Sakura. Naruto held up his left hand and nodded toward Sasuke… "OHMGAWD!! No way!" they both squealed like teen girls.

"Sup Sasuke?" asked Gaara.

"Nothing…how you and the wife?" Sasuke asked politely.

"Well I'll be a daddy…fun! You know Temari is ALL over that."

"Good luck with that man."

"Yeah…only 8 months left….uggg."

"What do you mean?"

"She has stupid cravings. Like two days ago she wanted pizza with chocolate and marshmallows…and I had to make it…it sucked…"

"Dude I got lucky…Naruto can't have kids…we'll probably adopt."

"You and Naruto…?"

"Yeah…I asked him to marry me today at breakfast…we should probably find them." No sooner had Sasuke said that did Sakura and Naruto show up. Both with baskets full of food.

"Hi Sasuke…Naruto told me all about this morning, I knew you two would last. Well…see you guys later." While Sasuke and Naruto were on their way home Naruto stared at the ground.

"Naruto…babe…what's wrong..?" asked Sasuke

"I can't marry you…I can't give you an heir…" Naruto began to cry. Sasuke stopped cold in his tracks.

"Naruto…I don't care that you can't give me an heir. I love you and only you…I mean we can always adopt."

"Really??"

"Yes really."

_**Two months later**_

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take this man Naruto Uzumaki to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Naruto Uzumaki take this man Sasuke Uchiha to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife… you may now kiss the bride." Sasuke lifted up the veil on Naruto's face. They kissed their first as a married couple.

_**One Month Later**_

"Sasuke…I don't feel so good." Said Naruto. He got up and ran to the bath room. Sasuke followed to hold his hair. Naruto had taken the part as the wife to a good extent. He had let his hair grow out to shoulder length…and because of his merging with kuubbi…he now had strawberry blonde hair. He also painted his nails only blue, red, or black.

"Naruto…what is wrong?"

"I don't know…I just don't feel so good…" this was the same routine for two weeks. Finally Sasuke called Baa-Chan.

"Baa-Chan…yes…ummmmm could you come over to the house ASAP?"

"Yeah why? Is something wrong with Naruto?"

"I think he's sick…he has been puking for two weeks now…"

"'Kay say no more I'll be there in a minute."

"Thank you" Sasuke hung up the phone and went back to their room where Naruto lay…

"Hey are you feeling any better?"

"A little…but I am really hungry…"

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know…how about miso soup?"

"But you hate miso soup."

"Yeah…but you love it."

"Okay…" Sasuke had left the room and went to the kitchen. He placed a pot of miso soup on the stove… then Baa-Chan showed up….Sasuke had almost spilled miso soup on her.

"Where is Naruto?" she asked

"I'm taking him soup so follow me" she followed Sasuke up to their room. "Naruto… I am back and I have a visitor for you."

"Is it iruka?"

"No it is baa-Chan"

"Oh okay…" Tsunade walked in….

"Hi Naruto…how are you feeling? Sasuke says you've been sick for two weeks?"

"Yeah so?"

"I want to check something. Do you remember when you merged with Kuubbi? Well do you also remember that she told you your body would change?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I just want to make sure you not…"

"Not what?" asked Sasuke

"I just want to make sure…" said Tsunade

"Fine…" replied Naruto

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke for the nth time

"Being pregnant." Said Naruto. Tsunade asked Naruto to please relax. He only was relaxed when Sasuke was with him. She placed her hands on Naruto's stomach and concentrated her charaka. About 5 minutes later she sighed.

"Naruto…as I feared it happened…but because you are part demon your pregnancy will only be 4 or 5 months about half as long."

"OHMYGAWD! Sasuke I can give you an heir!!" Naruto was overjoyed.

"That's great Naruto." Sasuke said as he walked over to where Naruto was laying and kissed his forehead.

"I am happy for both of you." Said Tsunade. She left them alone for the next couple of days. She had scheduled them to have a check up in two days.

_**Two days later**_

After the check up Sasuke and Naruto walked home.

"Sasuke…."

"Yea Naruto?"

"Do you want to go clubbing tonight? I mean I can still get in my club clothes?"

"I guess BUT we are not staying up late…okay?"

"Okay." When they got home it was 4 o'clock and they were going to leave for the clubs at 7 o'clock.

"I guess I'll take a shower…then I'll slip into my club clothes…want to join me?" asked Naruto.

"Sure I guess so…" replied Sasuke.

"Race you!"

"Your on…loser has to wear a skirt…"

"Fine!"

"GO" they yelled in unison. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him back.

"Hey no fair!" yelled Naruto.

"We never set any rules." They raced all the way to the bath room. Sasuke won by a few steps.

"You're getting out of shape…"

"Shut up…you'd run slow if you were pregnant."

"I know…I just love seeing you mad at me…" Sasuke said as he leaned in to kiss Naruto.

"I really hate you."

"I know…" they got undressed and climbed into shower. When they got out it was 5:30. Naruto's stomach began to growl.

"Hungry?"

"How'd you know?"

"Let's grab something before clubbing."

"Okay." Naruto walked into their bedroom and grabbed his leather pants fishnet top and knee-high spike boots.

"What about our little bet…loser has to wear a skirt….and I know you have one cuz you were wearing it when I met you…at that gay bar."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr…how did you remember? I mean I don't even know what I did with it."

"Oh I know exactly where it is." Sasuke walked into the closet and searched all the way in the back…

"Ahh found it." Sasuke pulled his arm out of the closet and held it up. The skirt was a leather mini skirt with a spike belt.

"God I hate you!"

"I know…now get dressed."

"Fine!" Naruto proceeded to get dressed. '_Ya know kit…Sasuke only said you had to wear the skirt…he never said you couldn't wear your pants underneath.'_

_'Your right kuubbi….'_ Naruto pulled his tight leather pants on and then pulled the skirt on.

"Okay I'm ready…"said Naruto.

"Ah you found a loop hole. Oh well…lets go." They left the house hand in hand.

"Sasuke…do you really want to go clubbing…or do you want to go out to eat and then rent a movie and cuddle?"

"I have an idea…let's do both…"

"Okay!!" they went to the ramen stand to grab some dinner.

"Hello Naruto…Sasuke. The usual?" Asked the stand owner.

"Yes." Said Naruto. They sat down at the bar and waited for the ramen to be ready. Once they got their ramen Naruto…for once…did not inhale it. When they finished they paid at began to walk to the gay bar where they had met almost 3 years ago. They walked in the door and the club was pumpin'.

'I put my hand up on your hip

When I dip you dip we dip

You put your hand up on my hip

When you dip I dip we dip'

Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and just stared at him.

"What? Hey babe what is wrong?"

"It is the song that I first grinded against you…you remember?"

"How could I forget?" when the next song started Naruto pulled Sasuke out to the dance floor and began to grind. "God Naruto…you still got it…but you need to stop cuz it might end in trouble…hehehe"

"No sir…you done got me pregnant…no more."

"Fine…" after about 2 hours of dancing and clubbing, they walked out once again hand in hand, over to the movie store and rented a movie…

"Sasuke…" Naruto whined "I'm tired…lets get home quickly…please??"

"Okay…get on…"

"Yeah! I love you soooo much right now!!"

"I know." Naruto climbed up on sasuke's back and he piggybacked Naruto all the way home. He placed Naruto on the couch and put the movie in the DVD player…

"Sasuke…what movie did you get?"

"You'll see."

"Is it a horror movie?"

"Maybe yes…maybe no…"

"You know how I am about horror movies…"

"I know…that's why I got…. The Titanic…"

"AHHHH….I LOVE YOU!!" when Sasuke sat down on the couch with Naruto he put his arm on the top of the sofa while his kitsune cuddled up in his ribs. When Naruto had settled down he wrapped his arm around him and played the movie. They sat there for almost 3 hours watching the movie. When it was over Naruto had cried himself to sleep as he often did during 'chick flicks'. Sasuke picked him up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom. When he laid him down he pulled off the boots and the leather pants. Once he got that far he grabbed Naruto a pair of boxers and continued to completely undress him for bed.

"Mmmm…Sasuke where are you?" Naruto asked half asleep.

"Right here dobe…"" he said as he climbed into the bed also only wearing boxers…

"Please hurry…I'm cold…"

"Calm down…you just snuggled me for 3 hours straight…and stained my shirt…with tears…but I'll hurry cuz I long for your warmth."

"Yea!" Sasuke lay down next to his blonde lover and was immediately taken over by the warmth and scent of Naruto.

_** Four months later**_

"Sasuke get your butt here ASAP!" cried out Naruto from the tub.

"What is it babe?"

"HOSPITAL…TSUNADE…BABY!"

"OH MY GAWD!! OH MY GAWD!!" Sasuke rolled up his sleeves and grabbed Naruto bridal style out of the tub. He carried him to the bed and dressed him. Then he picked him up once again and rushed him to the hospital.

"BAA-CHAN!! BABY!!" as soon as Tsunade heard Sasuke yell out she was immediately at his side with a bed. They rushed Naruto up to the maternity ward.

"Sasuke….please don't leave me!" Naruto said crying.

"I won't I promise…I'll never leave you." After about 2 hours of labor Naruto was placed in a room with his two beautiful twins, a boy named Koi and a girl named Kira. They were adorable; their hair was raven blue and black with blonde streaks. They both had Naruto's sapphire blue eyes and sasuke's pale skin.

"Sasuke…instead of one heir I gave you two…a boy and a girl." said a very happy Naruto.

"Yes you did…" Sasuke said as he leaned down and kissed Naruto on the forehead. For the next couple of days Naruto was to stay in the hospital and all of their friends came to visit. They all cooed over the twins. About two weeks later sakura was in the hospital giving birth to a boy with red hair and emerald green eye. Sakura and Gaara named him Shuki.

_**18 years later**_**A/N: 18 yrs is long but we've got to move)**

"KOI…KIRA!! Get up…you're late for your mission!!" yelled Sasuke.

He then turned to Naruto and whispered "their just like you…lazy…"

"That's not funny…sasu-kun!! Their also like you cold hearted!!"

"They also get their good looks from you…Naru-Chan!" just as Sasuke had pushed himself off of Naruto Koi and Kira appeared in the door way. For some unknown reason they dressed alike. They wore a tight-fitting black tee with the Uchiha symbol on the back with navy blue pants and black sandals…the only difference that was visible…was that Koi was a boy and Kira was a girl.

"Bye Oto-san!" they called out. With that they left. They were too be gone for about a month.

_**One month later!**_

"SASUKE!! I'm sick…again…hehehe!"

"NOT AGAIN!" Koi and Kira walked in and asked what was up with Naruto Oto-san.

"Well your big siblings…at least in another four or five months." Said Sasuke

"Cool…!" they both said.

___**Four and half months later!**_

After another 2 hour long labor Naruto and Sasuke had a baby boy…he was the opposite of Koi and Kira…he had blonde hair with raven black streaks, onyx eyes and tan skin…he was certainly Sasuke and Naruto's child he had their attitude. They named him Hazel.

_**A few years later!! (END!!) T-T**_

Sasuke: age-42

Naruto: age-42

Koi: age-21

Kira: age-21

Hazel: age-3

Sasuke and Naruto were 42 years old and had 3 beautiful children…Koi, Kira, and Hazel. Koi and Kira had a double wedding…Koi married Shikamaru and Temari's daughter Ester and Kira married Sakura and Gaara's son Shuki. Hazel grew up and went to the ninja academy and was top of his class…but also a goof off…just like his Oto-sans. Sasuke and Naruto lived many happy years with many grandkids.


End file.
